As They Seem
by Kitty-Mae
Summary: After his failure involving Asteroid M, Magneto sets out to form a new band of mutants. Not anyone can be an Acolyte, however, as he wants only those who he believes to have great potential. And not everyone joins willingly.
1. Scorecard

Scorecard for As They Seem

Name: Alex Rogers

Codename: Dynamo

Powers: Metabolic Energy Conversion and Repulsion (Got this from HokkaidoMaster's Score Card for X-Men: Evolution Redux)

Creator: A-Rog

* * *

><p>Name: Inara Richardson<p>

Codename: Nymph

Powers: Chlorokinetic - Plant Manipulation

Creator: Kitty-Mae

* * *

><p>Name: Casey Day<p>

Codename: Agony

Powers: Nerve Manipulation and Telepathy

Creator: 4everablackrose

* * *

><p>Name: Benjamin Rivers<p>

Codename: Ambush

Powers: Invisibility and Enhanced Senses.

Creator: Dracarot

* * *

><p>Name: Teresa LeVine<p>

Codename: Chaos

Powers: Molecular Combustion

Creator: TheWritingGirl23

* * *

><p>Name: Lyle Griffiths<p>

Codename: Torch

Powers: Pyrokinesis

Creator: lordoftoast

* * *

><p>Name: Zara Bordeaux<p>

Codename: Hydra

Powers: Hydrokinesis

Creator: CanidSerpent

* * *

><p>Name: Avalon Bronte<p>

Codename: Tempest

Powers: Storm Manipulation

Creator: Ember Ice

* * *

><p>Name: Selena Mason<p>

Codename: Siren

Powers: Hypnokinesis.

Creator: Ember Ice

* * *

><p>Name: Grant Forscythe<p>

Codename: Aurythe

Powers: Malleability

Creator: HokkaidoMaster

* * *

><p>Name: Amun Singh<p>

Codename: Apparatus

Powers: Technopath

Creator: Muse Of Storytelling

* * *

><p>Name: Nevalia Lior<p>

Codename: Dusk

Powers: Shadows

Creator: That-Crazy-Girl-In-Your-Dreams


	2. Prologue

Okay, so this didn't change at all, but I decided to repost it anyway, as the story just wouldn't be the same without it.

But I will place my disclaimer for the whole story here! I own nothing but Inara and her family! All other OCs belong to their respective creators!

* * *

><p>As she slowly drifted back to consciousness, she came to the realization that she was lying on a cold, metal floor. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, a dull pain shooting through the entire right side of her body as she did so.<p>

She winced slightly as she began to study her surroundings.

There were three solid metal walls around her, the one to her right holding a small sink and toilet, and the one to her left holding a small, metal cot. Thick, metal bars made up the fourth wall. There was no door that she could see.

She raised her hands to her head as her memory slowly started to return. She'd been walking to the bus stop after school when she'd been grabbed from behind. A funny smelling cloth had been placed over her nose and mouth. She'd fought for as long as she could, but whatever was on that cloth made her sleepy.

She'd been kidnapped. Remembering that her brother would have been waiting for her at the bus stop, she wondered if he'd been kidnapped as well. She moved to stand, the right side of her body protesting in pain, and slowly made her way over to the bars, "Alex? Alex, are you here?"

"Your Alex is not here, little one," a kind voice with a heavy accent she couldn't quite place answered.

The voice brought to her attention the fact that she occupied one cell in a row of at least ten. Across a wide passageway sat an identical row of cells, and in the one directly across from her sat a family of three. The father sat on the metal floor near the bars, looking down the passageway to her left. The mother and daughter, who looked to be the same age as her, were huddled together on the cot.

Though it saddened her to know that she was alone, she breathed a sigh of relief. "If he's not here, then he must be safe," she muttered to herself.

The man tensed, having heard her words. If she was here for the same reason his family was, her Alex may not be as safe as she thought. _Then again_, he thought, a small smile playing on his lips, _if that was the case, Piotr would surely look after this Alex_.

* * *

><p>Now go read the new (and hopefully improved) chapter one!<p> 


	3. Chapter One

Okay, first part's the same, and there's a bit at the end that you may recognize, but everything else has changed! Let me know what you think!

Also, just got a new keyboard and I'm still getting used to it, so if you see anything that doesn't make sense, or just needs fixing in general, let me know! :)

* * *

><p>His irritation shone in his bright green eyes as he glanced at his cell phone once more. She was fifteen minutes late and wasn't returning his calls or texts, which wasn't that unusual for her. She was a fourteen year old girl after all. He heaved a sigh, the toe of his right sneaker bouncing up and down on the sidewalk as he impatiently tapped his foot.<p>

"Waiting for someone?" a voice that he was sure he knew, but couldn't quite place asked from behind him.

He promptly froze after turning to face the owner of the voice, his eyes widening before quickly narrowing. An older, white haired man stood before him wearing a nicely tailored suit, but despite the change in attire, he recognized him immediately. "Magneto," he greeted in a cold tone.

The older man smiled. "It's nice to see you again as well."

Alex snorted. "Whatever." Before Magneto could say anything else, he turned his back on him and started walking off down the sidewalk.

"I've come to offer you a spot on my team one last time," Magneto continued, following Alex down the sidewalk.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I told you before; I don't want to join your team."

"So your answer is still no, then?"

"My answer is still no," Alex confirmed.

"That is a shame," Magneto said, his tone suggesting the opposite. "Catherine will be so disappointed."

Alex froze mid stride, his breath catching and his eyes widening once more. Slowly, as though fighting to move, he turned to face the older man. The smug look in those cold, blue eyes broke him out of his frozen state. Rage surged through him as he glared at the man.

"If you hurt her," he seethed, and he could feel energy running through his body toward his hands.

"Relax, Alex," Magneto replied, his ice blue eyes moving to settle on the teen's clenched fists. "Catherine is fine, and she will remain so as long as you follow orders. Defy me in any way, and you will never see her again." Those cold eyes narrowed on Alex's still clenched fists. "Relax," he repeated, his tone commanding, "Or shall I have Victor pay Catherine a visit?"

Alex frowned, confusion mixing with the rage burning in his eyes. "Victor?"

Alex hadn't noticed the limo pull up to the curb beside them, but his eyes quickly shifted to it when the back door opened. A blond man a couple of inches taller than Alex stepped out onto the curb, his feral appearance drawing stares from the passersby. There was a cold, cruel air about him that sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

"I'd like you to meet Victor Creed," the white haired man said, waving a hand in the blond man's direction. "Or Sabertooth, as he prefers to be called."

Sabertooth sent a sinister smile in Alex's direction and flexed his left hand, drawing Alex's eyes first to his deadly fangs then to the sharp claws on the tips of his fingers. "So this is the brother?"

The question was directed at Magneto, who nodded. "Yes. This is Alex."

"Feisty thing, that brat sister of yours," Sabertooth taunted, that sinister smile back on his lips.

Alex paled, his rage fading quickly, only to be replaced by a sick feeling. His eyes darted between Sabertooth and Magneto a few times before finally settling on the latter. "Y-you said she was fine."

A sinister chuckle passed through Sabertooth's lips as Magneto responded, "She is fine. I assure you that Victor did not harm the girl on my orders, but he will be more than happy to oblige if I give him different orders." Sabertooth flexed his hand again, as if itching to dig his claws into someone. "Now, is your answer still the same?"

Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat. Of course his answer had changed. He couldn't risk losing Catherine. She was the only family he had left. "No," he replied with a sigh. "No, it's changed. I'll join your team."

"Excellent," Magneto replied, a small, smug smile dancing across his lips. He motioned with one hand toward the limo. "Shall we go then?"

Alex nodded, feeling defeated and lost as he climbed into the sleek, black car. He slumped in his seat, turning to lean his forehead against the cool glass of the tinted window, his thoughts drifting to his sister.

'Hang on, Cate,' he thought even though he knew she couldn't hear him. 'I'll find a way to get us out of this mess. I promise.'

* * *

><p>He raised one hand to knock on the door in front of him and waited for someone to answer. That someone was a stunning older woman with ebony black hair that fell in a straight, shining curtain to her waist. She was shorter than him, probably no taller than 5'4", with a petite, delicate frame and curves in all the right places. The plain blue jean shorts and black tank top she wore revealed an ample amount of bronze colored skin. A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched over one of her deep, chocolate brown eyes as she studied him.<p>

"May I help you?" she asked in a somewhat diluted accent he couldn't quite place. It definitely wasn't an accent one would normally associate with London, he knew that much.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," he greeted, flashing her his most charming smile. "De name's Remy LeBeau. I work for a man named Erik Lensherr," it felt weird not speaking in third person, and even weirder calling Magneto by his actual name, "who helps talented people like your daughter."

"What do you mean," she began, a dangerous tone in her voice, "like my daughter?"

Remy reached up with one hand to remove the sunglasses he was wearing. He watched her eyes widen as she took in his unique eyes, red irises set against black scleras. Lowering his voice, he added, just for emphasis, "People wit' unusual abilities."

"Of course," she muttered, nodding as she stepped aside. "Come in."

He stepped past her into the house, arching one eyebrow as he looked around. It was big enough for three people, but small enough to feel homey. As she moved past him to lead him into the family room, he took in every piece of décor and furniture he saw. There was nothing too extravagant, nothing too ostentatious. It was all very tasteful and practical. Not what Remy had been expecting at all.

"Please, have a seat," the woman told him as she crossed the room to a sliding, wooden door. She slid it open just enough to poke her head through. She said something Remy couldn't quite make out to whomever was on the other side of the door before sliding the door shut again. "My husband will be right out." She told him as she moved to sit on the loveseat across from the chair he had chosen to sit in. "I'm Chione Richardson, by the way."

Remy took her offered hand, noting that her name was just as unique as her faint accent, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips. "A pleasure t' meet you, Chione," he said after placing a kiss on the back of her hand, flashing her another charming smile.

Her eyebrow arched at the way he said her name, like he was trying to entice her to do something she normally wouldn't. She pulled her hand away, a smile stretching across her full lips. "You can try and charm me all day long, Mr. LeBeau, but it won't work."

"Had t' try," he said, his charming smile transforming into a playful grin.

The sliding door opened again before Chione got the chance to respond. The man that stepped out didn't instill one ounce of fear in Remy by looks alone. He was shorter than Remy, reaching a height of only 5'11", with a lean build that came from exercising. His hair was a dirty blonde, and though he kept it short, one could tell it had a natural wave to it. His eyes were a dancing sky blue, his thin lips set into a friendly smile. The button up shirt he wore matched his eyes. The blue jeans covering his lower half had holes in the knees, probably a favorite pair.

"Hello, Mr. LeBeau, was it?" he greeted as he reached the loveseat his wife was occupying. His accent was definitely right at home here in London. He held out a hand to Remy. "Arthur Richardson."

Remy took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice t' meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Arthur," he said cheerily, plopping down beside his wife. Next to her, Arthur Richardson's skin was almost ghostly pale. "Chione here tells me you've come to make us an offer?"

Remy studied the couple across from him before he spoke. Chione sat up straight, her posture perfect and her eyes calculating. Arthur was the exact opposite, lounging comfortably and giving off an air of complete ease. If Remy were going off of this alone, he'd fear Chione far more than he would Arthur.

But Remy was no fool. He knew that fathers of only daughters could become downright sadistic when their little girls were put in harm's way. And it didn't help that Arthur Richardson was a best selling author who's main characters never resembled normal looking humans. The man that his soon to be sister-in-law, Mercy, called a literary god had a very active imagination. Remy had no doubts that he could think up some truly terrifying forms of torture.

"Oui," he said, nodding. "De man I work for, he can help your daughter learn t' control her abilities. So dat no one else gets hurt."

"So," Arthur drawled, arching an eyebrow at the younger man, "you're a teacher of sorts?"

"Of sorts," Remy replied without blinking. Now he knew why Magneto had sent him. Out of all of Magneto's newly acquired Acolytes, he was the best at lying.

"And this, ah, school, for lack of a better term, you work for," Chione began, "where is it located?"

"New York," he told them. "Near a small town called Bayville, to be exact."

"New York?" Arthur said, his casual position forgotten as he sat straight up. "No, absolutely not! You are not carting my little girl off across the world!"

"Daddy," a new voice pleaded from the doorway leading to the hall. Remy noted that while this voice held the same British accent that Arthur had, there was also a hint of the much more exotic accent Chione spoke with. "Please let me go."

Remy turned to take in the newcomer. The girl standing there would be the same height as her mother if it weren't for the knee high, heeled boots she was wearing. She also had the woman's wide eyes and full, pouty lips, but that's where the resemblance ended. The girl's skin was the color of caramel, complimented by wavy locks of chocolate brown that ended around the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark forest green, completely different from either of her parents. She had the lithe, toned body of a gymnast, with just the right amount of curves for her petite frame. Her clothes were not as casual as the ones her parents bore. A gold top that stopped just above her belly button with vented, belled sleeves that fell to her elbows paired with a black jean skirt.

Chione smiled as she introduced her daughter. "Remy LeBeau, this is our daughter, Inara. Inara, this is Remy LeBeau."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. LeBeau," Inara said, crossing the room and offering him her hand.

"A pleasure, petite," he said, taking her hand and bestowing a kiss on the back of it.

Arthur cleared his throat, sending Remy a glare before turning his attention to his daughter, a pained expression crossing his features. "Inara, honey, you don't have to go gallivanting off to the other side of the world. Your mother and I are more than willingly to give you whatever you need to get your gift under control."

"I know you are Daddy," she told him, smiling as she moved to perch on the arm of the loveseat beside him. "But these people are like me," she said, gesturing to Remy and his unique eyes. "They have a better understanding of what I need."

"But with you across the ocean, we'll never see you," he said, placing a hand on top of one of hers.

"She can always come back t' visit," Remy lied smoothly. A twinge of guilt shot through him, but he never let it show.

"See?" Inara said, giving her father a reassuring smile. "Please, Daddy. I want to go with him."

When Arthur still didn't look entirely convinced, Chione put in, "This is ultimately her decision, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it. "fine," he finally consented in a grumble. "But I want you to take your laptop! Email me every day, understand?"

Inara's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around her father's neck. "Of course, Daddy," she agreed, a wide smile on her lips. "I promise."

Another twinge of guilt shot through Remy, but again, he didn't let it show. Tearing families apart by skillfully lying to them had not been part of his job description. If his Tante found out about this, he'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Alexander Rogers was not a small guy by any means. Standing at 6'4" and weighing roughly 250 pounds, he was often referred to as a solid brick of muscle. So even without adding his mutant abilities to the equation, it was upon very rare occasions that he was intimidated. This was one of those rare occasions.<p>

Standing before him was a man at least a foot taller than him. A man who appeared to be made entirely out of metal and probably weighed a good 500 pounds. His eyes were completely white and showed not even the slightest sign of emotion.

"Ah, Colossus," Magneto greeted the metal man. "I'd like for you to meet Dynamo, our newest Acolyte."

Colossus studied the other teen, his eyes taking in the wavy blonde hair that was parted down the middle and ended just past the teen's shoulders. His bright green eyes were wide with astonishment, the same emotion clear on his facial features. His attire was simple enough, a black t-shirt and blue jeans shorts with black sneakers finishing up the look.

"Welcome," Colossus said, the word spoken in a deep, Russian accent. Though his tone wasn't exactly cold, it wasn't warm either.

"Uh, thanks," Alex said, unsure of how to take the metal man's neutral tone.

"Show Dynamo to his room," Magneto ordered, ice blue eyes focused on Colossus. "And then bring him to the war room. Gambit should be back by then with another recruit."

"Follow me," Colossus told the younger boy, powering down as he turned his back on Magneto.

Alex watched as the metal slid out of existence, leaving lightly tanned skin in its wake. Without his metal, Colossus only stood a couple of inches taller than Alex. His hair was still black, but not the shiny, metallic black it had been and his eyes were now a light blue. He wore a black, sleeveless body suit with a red and gold belt, a red chest plate, and gold shoulder plates. Red boots completed the outfit.

"My name is Piotr Rasputin," Colossus informed him once they were out of Magneto's hearing range. "Here in America, I am called Peter."

"Alexander Rogers," Alex replied, relaxing a little at the friendly tone in Peter's voice. "But I go by Alex. Uh, what's the war room?"

"It is where we gather to discuss missions," Peter said.

"He's already sending me on a mission?" Alex asked, surprised evident in his tone.

"No," Peter replied, shaking his head. "If I am assuming right, Amun will be waiting in the war room."

"Who's Amun?' Alex asked, growing more confused by the second. "And why will he be waiting?"

"Amun is Magneto's pet," Peter said in a highly disgusted tone. "He will be waiting to assign your cuffs."

"Cuffs?" Alex echoed.

"Da," Peter said with a nod, raising one hand to draw Alex's attention to one of the chrome bracelets circling his wrists. "It is how he assures our cooperation."

"What do they do?"

"I am afraid," Peter sighed, lowering his head slightly. "That you will have to find out on your own. I am not at liberty to discuss it."

Alex glanced at the chrome bracelets once again as he continued to follow Peter through the metal hallways, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>And that's the new first chapter. Hope it was to everyone's liking!<p> 


	4. Chapter Two

Here's the second chapter! And with it, review responses!

Dracarot - Yes, Magneto has had some epiphanies, but you are right. There are still plenty of mistakes for him to make. I, too, think this new attempt will be a lot smoother than the previous one.

Muse of Storytelling - I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

HMMaster - Yes, it does make sense. It's also been easier to write.

TheWritingGirl23 - Thank you! And more grim is what I was going for!

A-Rog - I agree that the bracelets make it more realistic. It's one of the reasons I added them!

CanidSerpent - Yes, there needed to be a bit more grim. And I'm glad everyone liked it!

There isn't really a lot going on in this chapter. We briefly meet some new characters, but that's about it. But I wanted to get something out because I'll be out of town for a week. Didn't want to leave you all waiting!

* * *

><p>When they entered what was called the war room, Alex immediately noticed two people he didn't know. The first was a teen standing at an even six feet with a lean, almost cat like build. His dark brown hair was short and spiked, looking as if he hadn't bothered to brush it after getting out of bed. His skin was a raw sienna color, a mark of his Indian heritage. His amber eyes were focused on an assortment of chrome cuffs on the table in front of him. He wore a plain, black t-shirt, loose, dark blue jeans, and black high tops.<p>

The other person in the room was an older woman. She was short, reaching a height of only 5'2", with a small frame and a thin, lithe build. Her black hair fell straight to the middle of her back and she studied Alex with bright, aqua blue eyes.

Magneto stood across the vast, metal table from the boy. His hands had been clasped behind his back when they entered, but now he moved one over the table. Two chrome cuffs, identical to the ones Peter wore, flew off of the table and toward Alex. They fixed themselves onto his wrists, loose enough to be worn comfortably but tight enough that they couldn't be removed.

Alex fingered the cuff on his left wrist with his right hand, wondering what kind of power it held. The sound of the door opening drew his attention away from the cuffs. A man around 6'1" with a lean, muscled build entered the room. His auburn hair was short and he wore sunglasses to hide his eyes. Following him was a very pretty girl.

"Ah, Gambit," Magneto said by way of greeting. "I see you were successful in recruiting Miss Richardson."

With another wave of his hand, the cuffs the boy had just finished tampering with flew off of the table. They quickly fastened themselves around the girl's wrists, causing a frown to stretch across her lips. She held her arms up, studying the cuffs that now rested on her wrists.

"What are these for?" she questioned.

"Assurance," Magneto told her.

"What kind of assurance?" she demanded, her hands planting themselves on her hips.

"Why, that you follow orders," Magneto responded.

"That I follow…," she trailed off, shaking her head. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you tell her?" Peter asked with a frown, blue eyes moving to settle on Gambit.

"Exactly what I told him to," Magneto said, authority clear in his tone.

"You lied to me?" she asked in a quiet voice, turning to look at Gambit with wide eyes. "To my parents?"

"Yes," Magneto informed her while Remy shuffled uncomfortably under her intense gaze. "He did."

As her anger grew, she felt a familiar warmth manifesting in her joints. She could suddenly smell grass and dirt and leaves, and she knew what was coming. A sudden electric shock shot through her, causing her to hiss in pain. It was enough to replace her anger with pain and a slight fear, but not enough to really hurt her.

"Amun's a technopath," Magneto said in a smug tone. "Giving him the ability to communicate with technology. He designed the cuffs himself. A way to ensure that all of my Acolytes remain loyal."

"Come," Peter said, stepping in when the girl opened her mouth to respond. "I will show you to your room."

"Yeah," Alex added, eager to the leave the room. "I'll go, too."

"Alright then," the girl said, sending one last withering glare in Magneto's direction before following them out of the room.

"What is your name?" Peter asked once they were walking down one of the metal corridors.

"Inara," she replied. "Inara Richardson."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Inara," Alex said. "I'm Alex Rogers, and this is Peter Rasputin."

"Did they tell you it was a school for mutants, too?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"No," Peter replied, his tone cold. "He has my family."

"Your family?" Alex echoed, stopping in the middle of the hall. "He has my sister!"

"Wait," Inara said, holding her hands up. "You're saying he's holding your families hostage?" Another jolt of electricity shot through her, smaller than the first. "Bloody hell!"

"You will soon learn," Peter began, ushering them on, "that there are words you can say, and words you cannot."

"Where - I mean, do you know where they are?" Alex asked, hopefully.

"Where he is keeping my family?"

"And my sister," Alex confirmed, nodding.

"I am sorry, but no," Peter told him, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh," Alex murmured, his shoulder slumping as well. "Okay."

"So," Inara spoke up, looking between the two. She wanted to distract them, if only for a little bit. "I know Remy, and I'm assuming the bloke with the helmet is Magneto, but who are the other two?"

"That's a good question," Alex said, turning to look at Peter.

"The teen is Amun Singh," Peter told them, a scowl on his face. "Like Magneto said, he is a technopath. He is also Magneto's pet. He believes exactly what Magneto does."

"Wonderful," Inara muttered, crossing her arms under her chest. Alex nodded his agreement. "And the woman?"

"That is Zara Bordeaux. She was here when I got here. I believe," he paused briefly, frowning, "that she has feelings for Magneto."

"Feelings?" Inara echoed, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

"For Magneto?" Alex added in an incredulous tone.

"Da," he replied with a nod.

"That just creepy," Alex muttered, shivering a little.

Peter nodded again as they continued down the corridor. "I know."

* * *

><p>He studied the teen standing before him, grinning like a maniac. His short, bright orange hair was styled in messy spikes. His eyes were hidden behind orange tinted goggles. What little skin the could be seen was pale, the rest covered by a red and orange suit. A black belt sat on his waist, black gloves and boots donning his hands and feet. He had introduced himself as St. John Allerdyce.<p>

"Whaddya say, mate?" he asked, his accent distinctly Australian.

"Join your band of mutants intent on taking over the world?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," John said, his grin widening. "Why not?"

He thought about it for a few minutes before grinning himself. "Sure, I'll join."

"Great!" John exclaimed. "Get yourself packed so we can head out, then!"

"What about my parents?"

"Leave 'em a note or something," John groaned, clearly growing impatient.

He rolled his eyes. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Right-o!" John said cheerily, moving to lean against the porch railing.

With another roll of his eyes, he turned and headed back inside the house. He was confident that he could spin this in a way that his parents would accept.

* * *

><p>"There is another I wish for you to recruit," Magneto said, turning to pierce Remy with cold, blue eyes.<p>

"Another family for me t' lie to?" Remy asked, managing not to sound bitter.

"No," Magneto replied. "Just a boy." He picked up the stack of manila folders sitting on the table beside the cuffs. He walked over to stand in front of Remy, sifting through the folders until he found the one he was looking for. "His name is Lyle Griffiths. He is residing in New York with his mother and step-father."

"And what lie am I tellin' dis time?" Remy asked, arching an eyebrow as he took the folder Magneto was holding out to him.

"You will tell him that I can deliver the man who murdered his father to him," Magneto said. "He will take care of lying to his family."

"Right," Remy said, doing his best to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "Remy'll get right on it."

"Do that," Magneto said. "I expect to see you here when I get back, as I am traveling further than you are."

"You got it, boss," Remy replied, barely holding back a sneer. He turned to leave the room, his tan duster billowing around him as he did so.

* * *

><p>So there it is. Chapter two. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	5. Chapter Three

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, not bothering to fake a smile. Henry would be pissed if one more customer complained about her lack of hospitality, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to go home. Hell, she was tempted to step outside and make her escape in the shadows of the back alley, but she'd probably get fired for skipping out on the rest of her shift. And she really couldn't afford to lose her job right now.

"I'd actually like to have a word with you, Nevalia," the man sitting in the booth answered.

Her dark, chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" Her nametag simply read 'Lia'.

"I have my ways. The question you should be asking, however, is who I am."

She eyed him suspiciously, her eyes still narrowed. "Fine," she said after a minute. "Who are you?"

"I am called Magneto. Like yourself, I have a unique ability," as he spoke, the spoon that rested next to his coffee cup stood up on its end and began moving as if it was a piece of grass rippling in the wind. Nevalia arched one eyebrow, the only sign that she was even remotely impressed. "I've come to offer you a position as one of my Acolytes."

She snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"You will no longer need to work in places like this," he said as she turned to walk away. "I will provide you with a place to live, so long as you agree to work for me."

"Look," she said, turning around to face him once more. "I'm not interested in being anyone's little play thing."

"Play thing?" Magneto asked, one eyebrow arched. "I don't want or need a play thing. I am simply looking for others who share my beliefs."

"What beliefs?" she asked in a slightly interested tone.

"Humans will eventually find out about mutants," he told her. "And when they do, they will fear us. They will try to control us with threats. We must rise against them before this happens. We are superior beings, Nevalia, and they need to learn that before it is too late."

She studied him for a few minutes, thinking about what he said. Remembering the homeless woman who had once called her a demon, she turned to look back at the kitchen. "Hey, Henry! I need my last check. In cash."

"What?" a large, round man asked in bewilderment as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Your last check? Where're you going?"

"Anywhere but here," she told him, reaching back to untie her apron as Magneto rose from his seat. "You know what, keep the money. I don't really need it." She turned back to Magneto, throwing her apron down on the table of the booth he was sitting in. "Where are we going?"

"San Francisco," he informed her as they exited the diner. "Then New York."

"Any particular reason for the detour?" she asked as she watched a sleek, black limo pull of to the curb.

"Another recruit," he stated simply, opening the door with a wave of his hand. Then he motioned for her to get in.

"You first," she told him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over her stomach.

"Of course," he said, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. He slid smoothly into the back seat, before gesturing to the empty space across from him.

She slid into the seat, noting that the back of the car was already occupied. The black haired woman seated beside Magneto gave her a once over before turning her eyes back to the window beside her. To Nevalia's left sat a teenage girl with long, mocha hair falling to the middle of her back, streaked with a shade of pink she didn't know the name of. Her eyes were the color of gun metal, light and dark grays swirling together, and were focused on the chrome bracelets adorning her tanned wrists. Her top was a tight, strapless number the same shade as the streaks in her hair and distressed skinny jeans paired with black motorcycle boots covered her lower half.

"We will stop by your apartment so you can collect your belongings," Magneto stated.

Nevalia merely nodded before turning to look out of her own window.

* * *

><p>He was leaning back against a large tree trunk, sunglasses hiding his eyes and shuffling a deck of cards from one hand to the other. Behind the dark shades, his unique eyes were scanning the passersby. A young mother hustled by with her toddler. An old couple sat on a nearby bench feeding the birds. A group of teenage boys were laughing and joking as they played a friendly game of Frisbee.<p>

He knew the minute the boy walked into his line of sight that that was his target. He'd memorized the picture in the folder Magneto had given him. Dark red hair that was long and straight, yet still managed to look shaggy. A grey sleeveless shirt, black, knee length jeans with his hands shoved deep in the pockets, and black sneakers.

Smirking, he tucked his cards into one of the inner pockets lining his duster before making his way toward the younger boy. Green eyes cut his way when he fell into step beside their owner.

"Can I help you, buddy?"

"Non," Remy replied smoothly, "but I can help you."

One eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Oh yeah?"

"You want de guy who killed your dad, no?"

Lyle Griffiths stopped walking then, turning to face Remy fully. "How do you know about that?"

"We 'ave our ways, _mon ami_," Remy told him.

"We?" Lyle repeated, giving Remy a suspicious once over.

"De Acolytes," Remy explained. "A team of mutants working for a _homme_ named Magneto. 'E wants you t' join 'is team. You say yes, an' de man who killed your _père_ is all yours."

"You know who he is?"

"Gambit don' know, personally, but Magneto does."

Lyle seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes. "Okay," he finally said, nodding. "I'm in."

"Go get yo' t'ings. Gambit will be waitin' at de train station closest to dis park."

As he turned around and walked away, he heard Lyle mutter, "Strange bloke."

* * *

><p>She pushed her dirty blonde side bangs behind her ear as she continued to collect dirty dishes off of the vacant tables. The rest of her shoulder length, wavy locks were pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes, a stormy grey color with hints of blue, scanned the restaurant patrons before she disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

She'd been washing dishes at Outerlands for just over a week now. The owner, a middle aged man named Thomas, was fine with paying her under the table. He didn't even mind the hot pink highlights in her hair, so long as she didn't draw attention to herself in the dining area.

She was halfway through her second load of dishes when she felt someone standing beside her. Glancing up, she was a white haired man in an impeccable three piece suit watching her. "The kitchen's for employee use only," she told him as she turned her attention back to her dishes.

"I'm not here to eat, Casey," he said, the use of her real name causing her to tense. She'd told Thomas and all her co-workers that her name was Renee.

"You got the wrong girl, mister," she told him, relieved that her voice sounded calm and steady. "The name's Renee."

He chuckled, moving closer so she could hear his lowered voice. "I do not work for your father, Casey. In fact, I'm here to offer you protection."

She stopped washing dishes to turn fully toward him. "I'm not Casey," she snapped, eyes flashing, "and if I were, why would I believe you?"

"I am also a mutant," he told her. With a flick of his wrist, the bucket of silverware she hadn't gotten to yet jumped to attention. She watched with wide eyes as one by one the forks, spoons, and knives nose-dived into the soapy water. "I am putting together a team of mutants to protect our kind. I would like for you to join. If you do, I can guarantee your safety."

"I've been doing pretty good at staying hidden," she told him before turning back to her task. "I don't need any help."

"You leave me no choice," he said, pulling a sleek cell phone out of his pocket. "Join me and I won't give your father your exact location."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. You're bluffing."

He hit a button on the phone. The sound of ringing suddenly filled the kitchen, followed quickly by a man's voice. "Hello?"

She froze, recognizing the voice of the man who had abused her since she was four. When the man opened his mouth to speak, she leapt into action. She snatched the phone out of his hand, quickly hanging up on her father.

"Fine," she gritted through clenched teeth. "I'll join your little band of mutants."

His smile made her want to punch him in the jaw. "I thought so."

Something heavy suddenly rested on her wrists. Looking down, she saw two chrome bracelets that she hadn't been wearing before. "What are these?" she asked with a frown.

"Insurance," he stated simply as he turned toward the back exit. "Let's go collect your things, shall we?"

She grimaced as she followed him out of the door. The first chance she got, she was going to run.

* * *

><p>"What are those things?" Nevalia asked suddenly, her eyes focused on the chrome bracelets on the other girl's wrists. What was it Zara had called her? Avalon?<p>

"Insurance," Avalon sneered, looking down at the bracelets in disdain.

"For what?" Nevalia asked, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"I didn't want to join Magneto's little rag tag group," Avalon informed her. "He put these damn things on my wrists, then warned me that if I tried to escape, he'd harm my family."

"You didn't want to join?"

"What the hell is this, twenty questions?" Avalon snapped. When Nevalia merely shrugged, she released a haughty huff and turned back to her window.

Nevalia studied her rigid demeanor a minute longer before turning away. She hadn't been jumping for joy when Magneto offered her a place on his team, but she understood what he had told her earlier. There was a war coming, and she was going to be on the winning team when it did.

* * *

><p>Okay, here's chapter three! I feel like I butchered Lyle a little in his meeting with Remy. Hopefully I won't do it again in any future chapters. Just a few more characters to introduce! Then the chapters so get longer! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!<p> 


End file.
